Cody X Dawn
by aggronlv45
Summary: This is the second time I've seen anyone make a story about Cody and Dawn. I like being original. Anyways, what happens when Cody hides from Sierra? And meets a cute girl meditating? He goofs up, of course. Picture by Mojito666 on deviant art.
1. Chapter 1

This is only the second fan fiction of Cody and Dawn I've ever seen. The other was in a series of one-shots, and they've been my favorite couple ever since. I'm hoping I inspire other fans to like them two as well, though no promises. Anyways, I hope you like, I'll be trying my very hardest to make this amazing. Everything else is on the back burner for now.

This is from a third person omniscient POV. Slight AU. As in it doesn't go by Total Drama Series canon 100%, some details changed.

* * *

Cody X Dawn

Cody sighed, unhappily. Instantly, Sierra jumped up.

"Is everything OK, Cody, Dear?" She asked lovingly. Cody thought he was going to be sick. 'This was a very bad idea!' It was a few months since the end of the fourth season, and the first time the two casts could meet. It was a dance of sorts, for the contestants. Cody and Sierra had been really good friends lately. She had stopped being so obsessive, and Cody had been thankful. She started acting normal, and Cody felt himself slightly attracted. He was afraid this would happen though. That she'd become her old, obsessive self. He ignored his better judgment. Now, the price was being paid.

Every time he looked remotely upset, annoyed, or even indifferent, she'd fuss, trying to make him happy. "Listen, Sierra, I don't... this isn't..." He stumbled over the right words. He was SERIOUSLY regretting asking her out.

"What's wrong, Cody- Poo? Not feeling so well? Maybe I should give you a kiss to make you feel all better!" she said, giggling at the idea. At that thought, he couldn't take it anymore.

"One second, Sierra. I gotta go, uh, get a quick breath of fresh air." At this point, Cody was looking for any excuse to get away from her.

"Ooooh, I'll go with you!" She said, getting excited.

"NO! Uh, I mean, I'll be just a second." He backed slowly to the door to the balcony while saying this, and slipped out the door. Once outside, he walked over to a part of the long, skinny balcony that wasn't visible from the large room. There was loud techno music going, and bright lights. He was glad for the quiet of the outdoors.

A squirrel jumped up on the railing near him. "Oh, hey there little fella!" He placed his hand near the squirrel, to which it responded by examining it, then promptly running up his arm to stand on his shoulder. "Hahaha, your a cute little guy, aren't you. Yes, and you won't get clingy the moment I'm nice to you, will you?" He said. The little squirrel tilted his head, confused. Then he bounded off again.

"I'm jealous of you, Squirrel." Cody said, though it was long gone. "You live such a free life." He stood there for a few minutes, dreading going back in, back to Sierra. He thought about many things. His best friend, Gwen,'s wedding to Trent. He was the Man of Honor for Gwen, and he put on a happy face for her, but it still hurt.

He also thought about the new contestants. He hadn't met any of them yet, except a friendly guy named Mike. They talked for a bit, but when someone threw a Frisbee to him, he pretended he was a female gymnast and jumped to catch it, which weirded Cody out. Maybe there was someone who was actually NORMAL! He laughed out loud at that thought. There is no way Chris would bring a normal person on this show. In Cody's opinion, he was the closest to a normal person on the show.

Soon, he found his thoughts returning to Sierra. He didn't like her that way, not when she was like this. He was only slightly interested in her when she was at her best, and even then, her most appealing trait was that she liked him. He felt bad for her, for himself, and for the situation in general. Sadness crept up on him.

He leaned on the railing, looking out. The party was taking place at the Playa Des Losers, so he had a nice view of the waters near the island. They looked so peaceful...

"Hello." A soft voice said, behind him. Cody panicked, turning around quickly. Thinking it was Sierra, he said "Oh, uh, I was just..." Then he saw who it was. A girl about his age sat on the roof above him. She had long, light blonde hair. She had pale skin, but wore purple lipstick, which stuck out. Teal eyes shown out brightly, with a calm expression. She wore a green hoodie, and a black skirt over purple pants.

What really caught his attention, though, was her demeanor. She was sitting cross-legged, on the edge of the roof, with her hands off to her sides. She looked to be meditating.

"Oh, uh- Hi!" Cody said, chuckling nervously. "I thought you were Sierra."

"Is she the reason your aura seems so darkened right now?" Th new girl asked. Cody stepped back, surprised.

"My... Aura?" Cody had never heard of someone talk of "auras" before.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me." She got up, and jumped down lightly to him. "I'm Dawn, one of last season's contestants."

"Oh... uh, hi." he chuckled nervously again, but for a different reason this time. He'd heard from other people that Dawn was a bit... eccentric. From what he'd seen of her, that sounded about right. "I got to... uhh... talk to someone, so... uh... I'll see you later." He flashed a fake smile at her, trying to squeeze by on the narrow balcony.

As he headed for the door, she lowered her head. Inwardly, she sighed, "I made another nice person uncomfortable around me." But what Cody saw next, probably saved the night.

Sierra was headed for the screen door, and she looked mad. She hadn't seen him but he could here her screaming over the music. "CODY, are you trying to avoid me." He panicked, again. While he could deal with her being upset about him being out here this long, she would freak out if she found out there was a pretty girl with him out here.

He ran back to Dawn, grabbed her hand, and climbed up onto the roof. He stuck his hand out to help her up, but she held back. "Please, just trust me!" His urgency made her worry, but the way he said to trust him, calmed her. They climbed up to the roof, just as Sierra opened the door. She stormed out, and, just like Cody, didn't think to look up. No one ever does.

As she walked back in, thinking he must be hiding in the crowd of dancers, Cody let out a sigh. He had been holding his breath. Dawn gave him a strange look.

Catching the glance she was giving him, Cody asked. "What?"

"Why are you hiding from her?" She asked.

"Well, uh, you see," he began, doing a little nervous chuckle again. "I asked her out, but she kinda went psycho girlfriend on me."

She changed her expression to one of pity, at which he laughed. "Don't worry, I can handle her. I just figured you didn't want your very first experience with her to be her calling you my mistress. She's actually a nice person."

"You seem to be fond of her, despite how you avoid her." she said, thoughtfully.

"Well, she's my friend, and I care about her. Just, not in that way." Of this, Cody was positive.

They sat in silence for a while, lying on there backs, side by side, staring at the moon.

'This is so peaceful' Cody thought to himself. 'Just lying here, with this pretty girl.' He thought dreamily about having a romantic dinner up here. This was normal, as he still had residual feelings for Gwen. But this time, it wasn't Gwen he was thinking of...

Dawn, however, had other things busying her mind. Suddenly, she sat up, and looked to her "Savior". "You never did return the gesture."

Cody looked to her, blushing at his daydream. "What?"

"You never told me your name." She reiterated.

"Oh... uh... Cody. You said you're Dawn, right?" He asked. She just nodded.

"Hey... uh... sorry, about the whole 'Drag you up to the rooftops, away from my crazy date' thing. This was a mistake." He sighed, unhappily.

Dawn, feeling a sad soul in need of comfort, hugged him. Cody, lonely and sad, saw a girl come on to him. He reacted, by turning to kiss her.

Dawn's eyes widened, as Cody pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away from it, saying "You're on a date with someone else! You shouldn't do such things!" She was upset.

Instantly, Cody knew he goofed up. "Sorry, I'm not good around cute girls. Sorry." He got up and headed back to the party. He'd hid from Sierra long enough, anyways.

Dawn sat there, stunned. 'He kissed me and called me cute.' She found herself blushing at that.

* * *

OK, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I can't leave it like this! Chapter 2, here I come! Anyone catch the Ranger's apprentice reference. It was very slight, and referenced the first book.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody X Dawn

Author's Note: OK, this is a short chapter, for two reasons. One: I'm going to be busy for a while, so I won't be able to finish this too soon. Two: I like making multiple parts to a story, that all leads up to a big, grand, amazing finale. And, trust me, it will be (I hope.) Oh, and does this seem more in-character to you readers? I've been practicing sounding like the peope I write about. Dawn is especially challenging (maybe because I'm not a girl...)

* * *

"Ohhh! It's OK, Cody! I could never stay mad at you!"

"I kind of wish you would." He muttered.

"What was that, Sweety?" Sierra asked, not catching what he said.

"Nothing!" He said, quickly. She gave him a questioning look. He sighed. "Nothing... Dear."

Immediately, Sierra's face brightened. "OK, then. Let's go dance." Before waiting for a response, she got up and dragged him by the arm onto the dance floor. He pretended to dance, but lacked any enthusiasm. Luckily, Sierra didn't notice. She was a terrible dancer, but Cody couldn't complain. He only knew how to slow dance. The only reason he knew how to do that, was because he wanted to be prepared if someone actually went to the prom with him. Well, someone besides Sierra.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn sat there, still stunned by what had just happened.

"Why would Cody do that?" She questioned to herself. "His aura doesn't seem to be a cheater's aura. In fact..." She drifted off in thought about how kind his aura was. She could tell so much by someone's aura, including what they're feeling by how there aura brightens and darkens. His aura was so dark, but when he kissed her, his aura was near blinding.

'He really likes me, but how do I feel about him?' "If only one could read her own aura!"

* * *

As they "danced", Cody's mind drifted. He thought about the rooftop... incident.

Guilt washed over him, again. 'Sierra may not be ideal in any way, but she deserves better.' "Uhhh... Sierra, I need to tell you something." Her eyes brightened. "Not here, follow me." At that, she looked as if she was going to faint. 'She probably thinks I'm going to propose.' Cody thought, depressing him further.

He lead her to a dark corner, where no one was looking. "Uhhh.. Sierra, I'm sorry, but, um..." He looked at her, and understanding dawned on her.

"You're not... No!" Horror replaced disbelief. "No! No! No! No!" With each word, her voice grew shakier, until it broke way to full blown crying. Cody embraced her as she cried. 'I can't leave her like this.'

He sat down with her on a nearby couch. She cried into his shoulder. A few nearby people noticed them, and the ones that knew the two, guessed what happened, giving them both sympathetic looks. When her crying finally stopped, she had fallen asleep. He picked her up, and took her to her room (given to each of the contestants so they didn't have to leave right after the party.) Placing her carefully on the bed, as to not wake her up, he pulled the blanket over her. Before he left, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He loved her, but as a sister, and a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody X Dawn

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait and the short second chapter. But this is the last chapter. Go ahead, say it. All together now. "FINALLY!" Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The room was filled to the brim with people. From interns, to investors, to the cast, anyone to do with Total Drama was here. And everyone was having a great time. Duncan finally got Courtney to forgive him and go back out with him. Owen had a separate buffet table for himself. Geoff, Tyler, Trent, Lightning, Sam, and Scott were playing football. Nothing was going wrong. Except, one thing.

Cody sighed to himself, staring at his feet. He felt terrible about what he had done, but it needed to be done.

"What did you do this time?" Cody turned to see Noah, in a nearby corner, his eyes not leaving the book that always seemed to be nearby.

He chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"You're sitting alone in the darkest part of a room, not participating in a party, and at least 3 hot girls have passed you without being hit on. Something's wrong."

"Uhhh... I kinda screwed up. There was this cute girl, and I-"But Noah cut him off.

"Listen, this stories getting good, and there's a simple solution to your problem." He paused, actually looking up from his book for what he said next. "Keep asking whoever she is out until she either says yes, or kicks your ass." At which he continued reading his book.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cody's confidence soared, despite his friends unenthusiastic advice. "Yeah!" He got up, and with a confident stride, walked over to the balcony.

Sliding the door open, he ran out, and climbed to the roof as fast as he could. His face fell as he saw it was empty. Clambering up to the spot he had sat at earlier, he had a full view of the nearby forest. He stared for a while, thinking about Dawn. Suddenly, something moved in the forest. He squinted closer, and saw it again. There was definitely someone there. Everyone was in the party, except...

In a rush, Cody grabbed hold of a nearby water drain, and slid down. Turning, he ran towards the spot he had seen the person. 'Maybe... maybe! I seriously hope I'm not seeing things!'

"Hey! Dawn!" Dawn turned at the sound of her voice, to see Cody running through the forest. He hadn't spotted her in her hiding place in the trees. As he ran past, she had to resist the urge to call to him.

"Dawn! Dawn..." After running around for a minute, he sat down next to a tree, close to the tree Dawn was hiding in. "Well, I screwed up... Again." He sat there for a while, thinking to himself. Dawn was starting to get impatient, she wanted to leave and forget about this whole confusing incident. Getting up, he decided to head back to Playa Des Losers.

* * *

A few minutes passed in silence, in which the sky started to downpour rain on Dawn. "Oh, Universe, what should I do?" Dawn thought aloud. A gentle breeze blew by, which grew in strength very suddenly, pushing her out of the tree. Landing dazed, she got up and smiled to the sky, before turning and walking back to the party.

* * *

"Hey, Cody, wanna join in on some football?" Tyler called to the sad teen.

"No thanks." The rain matched Cody's thoughts as he tossed rocks off the dock. A few minutes passed, when he heard footsteps behind him. "I said I didn't want to play, Tyler!" But, when he turned, he saw it wasn't the jock.

"Hey," Gwen said, smiling to him. "You OK?" She was under an umbrella, in her usual garb. "You haven't looked this down since... Well, since I turned you down." She sat beside him, wrapping an arm around her Man of Honor and best friend.

Cody didn't respond. He just stared into the water. They sat together in companionable silence.

"Whatever's going on, I know you can handle it. You're one of the coolest guys I know." With that, she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, then got up and headed back to the party.

Cody watched the moon reflecting off the water's surface. 'Gwen's right. Time to get over myself, and try again.' Standing, he projected his next thoughts out loud. "I will find Dawn, and ask her out!"

Turning, he started to run back to the party, to find someone who might know where Dawn was, when he heard a scream. His heart skipped a beat, as he recognized it as Dawn's, and it was coming from the forest. He froze. Fear of what could've happened spurred him into action, as he ran to where he heard the scream.

As he ran at full blast, he tripped over everything and anything he could, until he lost his balanced and rolled forward, into a small clearing. Rubbing his head, he looked around, to find a nightmare before him.

Dawn was backing up, away from a large bear. A bear, it had to be a bear! "Dawn! Are you OK?"

"Ahhhh! Cody, help me, this bear is hungry! I implore you, Mr. Bear, find your meal else where!" Dawn backed further up, only to be stopped by a tree behind her. Cody became scared. Then something snapped in him, something that hadn't happened since... since...

"Argh!" Cody ran up to the bear, his worst fear, and tackled it. It was brave, heroic, commendable, and very stupid. Besides the initial shock, Cody had nothing over the bear. It clawed at him, catching his arm. It stung, but was nothing to serious. And NOTHING compared to what was about to happen. But Cody wasn't done. He hadn't felt like this since he punched Duncan. He wasn't giving up!

Dawn watched as Cody and the bear became a pile of fur, fists, and claws. Cody was taking a beating, but the bear was growing frightened of it's foe that showed no fear or sign of pain. Cody landed a solid kick to the snout, to which the bear reared back. The ground behind it gave way, and it started to slide down the hill. As it disappeared from view, Cody fell to the ground.

"Cody, your aura is very weak, you need help!" she ran up to him, hugging him.

Back to his old self, he chuckled nervously, blushing. "It was noth-..." But he stopped as he saw the large bear climb back over the crest of the hill. It wasn't done.

Dawn stood in between Cody and the bear. "You shall not hurt him anymore!" Small animals swarmed around her, then towards the bear. Covering it in small creatures that bit it. Turning, it ran from the painful stings repeatedly hitting him.

Dawn put one arm around Cody, and helped him walk back to the party. It was still raining, but it was a lighter rain.

"Uhh... thanks... you know, back there, Dawn." Cody was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, you were my hero! You stood up to that bear! Thank you so much, Cody." Dawn turned, and kissed him. Cody was taken back at first, then relaxed into it. When they broke apart, he had a large, goofy grin on his face.

Walking into the party, the loud, techno music abruptly stopped as everyone saw an injured Cody being held up by Dawn.

Cody opened his mouth, but Dawn jumped in first. "Cody here saved me from a bear! Single-handed!" There was a pause, then everyone burst out cheering. Everyone believed her. After they found out she wasn't the thief, no one believed her capable of lying. They crowded around Cody, congratulating him, and then rushing him over to nurse Chef, who was currently drunk. Despite this, Cody made a full recovery in a few days.

* * *

"Hey, Bear-Slayer! Football?" Trent called to Cody, by his new nickname.

"Yeah, sure, one-sec." He called back, then turned to his girlfriend, who was sitting beside him. "OK with you, right?"

"Of course." She said, smiling to him.

As he ran off, Zoey turned to her. "Awww, Dawn, you two are so cute!"

Mike laughed next to her. "Ya, you two are giving us a run for our money on the "cutest Total Drama couple" competition."

Dawn gave him a confused look. "There's a competition?"

"Yeah, it's in star stalker magazine!" He produced the latest issue, and on the cover was the full Total Drama cast. It said "Cutest Total Drama Couple Competition's Latest Poll".

"Do people having nothing better to do than read about our love lifes?" Dawn asked, genuinely confused.

"Of course!" Dakota jumped in. "We're famous!"

Dawn turned back in time to see Cody throw a touchdown pass to DJ. The team cheered as the he caught it. Cody turned to Dawn, and waved, before going to huddle with the team again. She smiled contently. "Thank you, Universe!" She said.

"What?" Zoey asked, not quite hearing her.

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the day."

* * *

Dawn using woodland creatures to attack the bear was inspired by snow white from Shrek 3. Cody punching Duncan was the most amazing thing to come of Total Drama World Tour!

What do you think. I think I out did myself on this one. But without your input, I won't know if this was the crappiest chapter, or the best, so make sure to review! And continue to spread the Dawn X Cody love!

What pairing do you want me to do next? (No guarentee that I'm doing another one, or that I'll do the one you suggest (And NO, I refuse to do one with Courtney and Duncan, There are already fifty of those out there))


End file.
